Happy Birthday
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: *Takes place before Heartbroken.* It's a very special day for a certain duelist but all he wants to do is sleep. Not going to happen with a hyperactive best friend, a caring girlfriend and insane friends. Will he be able to survive today and enjoy it for all it's worth?


_Happy Birthday_

"Zane….Hey Zane…."

"Atticus…maybe you shouldn't do this…You know how Zane is when he wakes up."

"Don't worry Lex; Zane would never hurt his best friend!"

"….you really believe that?"

"Well, I know Amy won't let Zane beat me up!"

"Maybe but after what you did last time, I don't think so." Atticus was about to reply when the two noticed their friend groan and shift in his bed. Forgetting about their earlier conversation, Atticus resumed in his attempts to wake his friend up.

"Zane…Zane wake up…," Atticus said. Zane let out a groan before taking his blanket and covering his head, in an attempt to ignore Atticus's voice. "Zane! Come on wake up!"

"Go away Atticus….let me sleep…" Zane mumbled. Atticus pouted as he placed his hands on his hips in a childish way.

"Come on Zane! Don't you know what today is?" Atticus asked.

"It's the day when you leave me alone and let me sleep," Zane replied in a groggy voice. Alexis giggled as Atticus gawked at his so called best friend's words. Finally, Atticus snapped out of his shock and turned away from the sleeping Zane and made a move to leave when he was stopped by Amy, who was covered in flour and what looked to be cake batter.

"So did you two get to wake Zane up?" Amy asked as she wiped her hands on the blue apron that she was wearing.

"No, he's still in bed," Alexis replied.

"And he was mean to me Amy!" Atticus cried out while clinging onto Amy's waist.

"Kyu! Atticus ?"

"Atticus! Be careful! You might hurt Amy with your weight!"

"Are you calling me fat Alexis? How could you? My own sister!"

"Atticus…" The three froze as they turned to see a now awake and very pissed off Zane. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to leave me alone and be quiet and instead you make MORE noise and try to **MOLEST** my girlfriend!"

"Ah! It's not like that Zane!"

"Oh really!"

"Yes! Tell him Amy!" Atticus pleaded. Instead of responding to help Atticus, Amy sniffled and whimpered.

"Zane! Help me!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes and an embarrassed blush on her face.

"AMY!"

"ATTICUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Atticus screamed in fear as he ran out of the apartment with Zane, who had gotten dressed in a matter of seconds, running after him. After the two were out the door, Alexis looked over to Amy, who was now smiling as if she had accomplished the impossible.

"Amy?"

"Now that Zane is finally out of bed, we can finish getting ready for the party!"

"….You are evil Amy…"

"Kyu! I know! Now come on and help me with the cake!"

So, as Amy and Alexis finished preparing everything, Atticus was running for his dear life from a very pissed off Zane. Eventually, after circling around Domino City at least 3 times, Atticus got a text from Syrus saying that everything was ready and to head back to the apartment. Sighing in relief, Atticus was about to make his way to the apartment to only be chased, once again, by an angry Zane, but this time it was an angry Zane with a very big stick. (Where Zane got the stick, Atticus will never know.)

Atticus ran all the way back to the apartment and leaned against the door to catch his breath. As he was getting up, finally recovering, he squeaked in fear as he suddenly felt himself being lifted up and then slammed against the door.

"**YOU. ARE. DEAD. RHODES**," Zane hissed.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Atticus screamed. "Someone! Help me!" As Zane was about to punch Atticus right in the face, the door opened to reveal a very surprised Syrus.

"Big Bro, why are you trying to kill Atticus?" he asked.

"He tried to molest Amy," Zane replied calmly, or tried to anyway.

"No I didn't!"

"Anyway, how did you get into my house?" Zane asked, now wondering how his little brother managed to gain entrance to his house.

"Amy let me in."

"Why?"

"Because…" Zane was about to retort when he was suddenly pushed into the house, along with poor Atticus. The two tumbled into the room and landed on the floor. Zane was first to recover and was about to beat up the person who pushed him into his own home when he stopped right in his tracks.

"SURPRISE!" All around the apartment were streamers, balloons and other party decorations; right across one of the walls read a banner "Happy 19th Birthday Zane!" Zane didn't know what to say as his friends began to surround him, clapping and cheering while some patted him on the back. The crowd then separated as Amy rushed forward and tackled her boyfriend in a massive hug.

Zane caught Amy and spun her around while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Zane," she exclaimed over the loud commotion of the party.

"Thanks Amy," Zane replied. "I totally forgot it was my birthday today."

"Well, it's a good thing Amy remembered or you might've slept the whole day away," Alexis joked as she approached her two friends. "Happy birthday Zane."

"Thanks Alexis."

"Happy birthday Big Bro."

"Yeah, happy birthday Zane! And to celebrate, let's have a duel!"

"Jay! Can you think about anything else but dueling?"

"Probably not."

"I knew it." Zane smiled slightly at the silly moment when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he practically froze in shock.

"I still think you're pretty shifty, but happy birthday anyway Truesdale."

"Thanks Allen." Allen rolled his eyes before huffing and walking away from the birthday boy, probably to go hide in a corner or to dig up some info on the boyfriend of his little sister. Watching Allen walk away, Zane then turned to see his friends, all chatting and having fun. He also took the time to notice the balloons, streamers, confetti, presents, and other party decorations.

"Do you like it?" Zane gave his girlfriend a smile as he squeezed her in a hug.

"I love it. Thank you, this means a lot." Amy giggled in response as Zane continued to hug her.

"Hey! Birthday boy! Time for cake!"

"Yeah! Stop molesting my sister and get your butt over here!"

"Big brother, what does molest mean?"

"Well…"

"Allen!"

"What?"

"Alright, enough. Come on Zane! Before something bad happens!" Zane chuckled and pulled Amy over to the others who now surrounded a medium sized cake. Candles were already lit and the group decided to skip on the song since they did not want a repeat of Atticus's last attempt at singing. All that was left was Zane to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish Zane before the candles melt!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't want to eat waxy cake!" Jaden joked. The others laughed at Jaden's joke as Zane blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered as the candles went out and soon everyone had a piece of cake.

"This is really good cake," Jaden said through bites.

"Indeed, Amy and Alexis have outdone themselves," Bastion stated.*

"Thanks guys," Alexis and Amy said.

"So Big Bro," Syrus started. "What'd you wish for?" Zane looked up from feeding Amy to glance at his brother.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," he replied.

"Aw come on! You really believe that?" Chazz asked.

"Sure."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"Fine." Amy suddenly got up and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay kyu! Time for presents!" she exclaimed.

"Right! Man Zane are you going to love my gift!" Atticus exclaimed. Zane smiled awkwardly before replying.

"Right…."

"Everyone get your gifts, I need to get something from the kitchen; would the birthday boy kindly assist me?"

"Of course." As Zane and Amy left for the kitchen, the heard Allen yell really loud…

"You better not rape my sister in there Truesdale or I'll make sure you can never have children!" Everyone practically sweatdropped at that statement before going back to their business of getting presents out.

In the kitchen, Amy and Zane were preparing some more drinks and snacks when Amy asked Zane…

"So, are you going to tell me what you wished for?" Zane smirked before leaning in close towards his girlfriend, where their noses touched.

"You heard what I said Bunny," he stated. "If I tell it won't come true."

"Come on! You can tell me!" Amy said with a pout. Zane thought for a bit before smiling at Amy.

"I guess I could, since it does have to do with you…"

"Really?" Zane nodded before leaning in to kiss Amy lightly on the lips. Pulling away only slightly, Zane whispered his wish before capturing Amy's lips once more in a passionate kiss. The kiss became more heated as Amy wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and Zane wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, lifting her up on to the countertop. The two continued like this until…

**"WHAT THE F****! TRUESDALE IMA KILL YOU!"**

**~End~**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: I hope you enjoyed this birthday oneshot. I really have no idea when Zane's birthday is. (If you do please tell me) Anyway, I dedicate this story to Cosmic Kiss, who gave me a birthday shoutout on my birthday. (July 7) Made my day!_

_More updates will come soon; I'm currently working on the next chapter for "From the Beginning" so look out for that. "Heartbroken" is still in the works but I have an idea thanks to Cosmic Kiss. _

_*I felt like putting Bastion in. No idea why but I did. _


End file.
